Correspondance manquée
by Fleur de music
Summary: Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."
1. 1

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

**1.**

Putain, tu fais chier ! C'est ce qui m'énerve vraiment chez toi ! Quand on était ensemble, c'était toujours la même histoire. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, eh bien tu faisais la gueule. T'as quoi, cinq ans? Tu te vantais d'être devenu un homme. Mouais… Laisse-moi en douter, sil-te-plais. Tu trouves ça mature, me bloquer de facebook, changer d'adresse Hotmail, et même changer de numéro de téléphone? T'abuses !

Nous n'avons même pas pu nous expliquer en face. Tu sais ce qui me dépasse le plus? Comment est-ce que ça a pu être toi qui as rompu? J'avais cent fois plus de raison que toi de le faire ! Tu es d'un égoïsme… Je trainais trop avec mes potes, parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'on soit ensemble. Étrangement de ton côté, tu te gênais pas pour sortir avec les tiens ! Je devais toujours agir en fonction de toi. Tu pensais quoi, que je t'étais soumis?

Tu n'aimais pas mes potes, tu n'aimais pas la boutique où je travaillais, tu n'aimais pas mon chien, tu n'aimais pas mes parents, tu n'aimais pas ma façon d'agir face à toi. Merde, tu n'aimais rien du tout ! Dire qu'au départ, c'est toi qui voulais qu'on sorte ensemble. Tes potes, ce sont des cons, mais est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas les côtoyer? Non ! Je ne les ai d'ailleurs jamais critiqués. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retenais, tu ne te gênais pas pour le faire de ton côté. Sans doute parce que j'ai plus de respect que toi envers ces petites choses.

Chose. Je n'étais pas la tienne. Ça m'enrage… Juste penser à notre dernière rencontre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais jeté simplement parce que je ne voulais pas annuler ma sortie avec Alex juste pour toi. Tu le savais très bien qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble ce jour-là. C'était prévu depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas mon problème à moi, si c'était le seul jour où tu étais libre. Tu ne savais pas gérer ton temps, c'était entièrement ta faute.

Tu es parti en me laissant seul au beau milieu de la rue, interloqué. Je voulais essayer d'arranger les choses avec toi. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je t'ai déjà vraiment aimé. Peut-être au début. Tu me prenais trop la tête. Nous n'étions pas bien ensemble. Il y avait pourtant d'autre façon de se laisser. Je ne voulais pas revenir avec toi, pas maintenant que je suis enfin libéré, mais au moins rester ton ami. C'était trop demander?

T'es un bel enfoiré ! Maintenant, quand je rêve de toi, c'est dans mes cauchemars. Juste penser à toi me donne envie de frapper sur quelque chose ! Ne reviens plus me voir, car c'est sur ta gueule de con que mon poing risque de se fracasser ! Et pour l'amour du ciel, dis à tes potes de ne plus m'insulter quand ils me voient dans la rue. C'est à croire que c'est moi le salaud de l'histoire !

Cette année passée avec toi n'aura été rien d'autre qu'une immense perte de temps. Fais-moi plaisir Thomas, et va te faire foutre !

Affectueusement, Scorpius.

* * *

_Très chers lecteurs, bonjour ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, les 14 prochaines lettres sont déjà écrites, donc elles arriveront au rythme d'une par semaine :)_

_Nous espérons que vous avez appréciés :D_

_Fleur de lisse et music67love_


	2. 2

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

**2.**

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine. Je voulais chercher son destinataire (je veux dire, son _vrai_ destinataire car, même si l'adresse est juste, elle ne m'était clairement pas destinée) mais je n'ai pas trouvé de Thomas Watson dans l'annuaire, ni sur Internet. Es-tu sûr que c'est son vrai nom ? Ou alors il en a changé entre-temps...

J'ai pris la liberté de te tutoyer – après la lettre que tu viens de m'envoyer et les mots fleuris qui la composent, je pense qu'on est devenus assez proches toi et moi.

Bref. J'ai ensuite pensé à te renvoyer ta lettre, mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Ton nom sûrement... Quand j'ai vu ton prénom, sur l'adresse de l'expéditeur, j'ai pas pu le quitter des yeux. Scorpius... Tu as un nom aussi étrange que le mien.

Tu sais, je me suis senti exclu toute ma vie – pour beaucoup de raisons et mon prénom en était une importante. Les autres enfants se sont toujours moqués de moi quand j'étais petit et ça a continué tout au long de ma vie. Plus discrètement, bien sûr, mais je sais bien que ça fait rire.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris ça... J'imagine que se confier à un étranger, qui plus est par écrit, est plus simple que de parler et d'ouvrir son cœur, se mettre à nu devant les autres. Rose se plaint souvent que je ne lui parle pas assez de moi.

Alors j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et j'ai lu ta lettre. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas après tout. J'ai ri. Tu vas trouver ça étrange, voire déplacé, mais c'est la vérité. Ta façon de parler et ton vocabulaire, ce que tu lui reproches... Je me doute que ce n'est pas marrant pour toi, mais d'un œil extérieur, ça ressemble à un mauvais feuilleton télé. J'espère ne pas te froisser en disant ça.

J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me répondes. Selon Rose, je suis quelqu'un de rustre parfois. Mais je n'aime pas prendre des gants avec les autres et la compassion, ce n'est pas vraiment mon rayon. Mais si tu veux te confier à moi, je suis là. Rose dit que je sais bien écouter les gens, même si leur remonter le moral ne fait pas parti de mes attributions.

Je ne veux pas te dire mon nom, pas pour le moment. Continue d'envoyer tes lettres à Thomas Watson, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de changer son nom sur la boîte aux lettres de toute façon.

Sincèrement,

Prongs

* * *

_Voilà :D Les autres lettres arriveront au rythme d'une par semaine, mais deux par deux à présent ;) Nous espérons que cette lettre vous aura plu :D _

_Ah au fait, petit détail qui peut avoir son importance : fleur de lisse écrit les lettres de Scorpius et music67love celles d'Albus. Juste histoire que vous soyez au courant quoi :)_


	3. 3 - 4

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

**3.**

Je dois avouer qu'en recevant la lettre, même si c'était moi qui a partit le bal en premier, j'ai hésité à la déchirer sans même tenter de la lire. Mais je suis bien trop curieux pour faire une telle chose. Loin de moi l'idée de t'en vouloir, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose, et cela ne m'aurait surement pas pris autant de temps avant de l'ouvrir.

Je t'ai trouvé un peu dingue au début. De nous deux, je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui ait besoin de parler. Je n'ai à vrai dire pas grand-chose à dire. Ma vie est plutôt monotone si on exclu le désastre de ma vie amoureuse. Pour ce qui est d'être son vrai nom ou pas… Cela m'exaspère au plus au point. Merde, il me fait chier, je préfère juste l'oublier. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a en fait jamais existé. C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne me vexe pas du tout pour le feuilleton télé, j'ai pensé exactement à la même chose…

Scorpius. Et ouais, on ne choisit pas son nom. Personnellement, ça ne m'a jamais réellement dérangé. Plus jeune, peut-être un peu. L'opinion des autres à mon propos n'a jamais réussi à m'atteindre de toute façon. Pas comme toi, de toute évidence. Les autres ne devraient pas avoir autant d'impact sur toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais c'est un conseil. Tu es le seul maitre de ta vie.

Alors Prongs… Cette Rose semble bien importante pour toi. Ta copine peut-être ? Ta meilleure amie ? Ta sœur ? Je pense que c'est important de s'entourer de personne sur lesquelles nous pouvons compter. Notre jugement n'est pas toujours le bon, par contre. Personnellement, je sais très bien choisir mes amis. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils sont si limité. C'est du côté de mes copains que ça foire. (Non, non, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué)

Je ne suis pas du genre bavard, alors je ne te ferais pas la conversation pendant mille ans. Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te réponds. C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire…

Scorpius

* * *

**4.**

Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de parler ? J'en n'ai pas besoin. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Tout comme je n'ai pas besoin des autres. Tu as tort, leurs avis m'importent peu. J'y accordais de l'importance et j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien. Nouer des relations ne sert à rien, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté.

Rose est ma seule amie. Enfin c'est ma cousine, mais on a le même âge et on a toujours été très proches tous les deux... Elle est la seule qui a toujours réussi à me comprendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'arrêter les relations amoureuses : c'est autant du gaspillage de temps que d'argent. Et quand je vois ta situation, je me dis que j'ai eu raison. Je sors parfois pour « tirer un coup », mais ça s'arrête là. Pas de fausses promesses ni de faux semblants. Juste un maximum de plaisir.

Je sais que c'est une version cynique de la vie, mais c'est la seule qui me permet d'aller bien. Les relations amoureuses n'ont jamais été mon fort de toute façon – quoique, aucune relation, même amicale n'est mon fort.

Et j'avais en effet cru remarquer que tes relations amoureuses « foirent » comme tu dis. Mais je suis curieux... As-tu déjà vécu une relation pire que celle que tu as eu avec Thomas ? Je suis sûr que tu as des tas d'histoires drôles à propos de tes ex à raconter. Fais-moi rire.

Tu as l'air d'être un mec fort. C'est difficile les ruptures et pourtant... Pourtant tu as l'air d'aller bien. Comment fais-tu ?

Je crois que je pourrais en venir à t'apprécier, alors que je ne te connais qu'à travers deux lettres (dont une où tu m'as insulté.) J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es un privilégié.

Prongs

* * *

_Voilà voilà :D On passe donc à deux lettres par chapitre ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :D_

_fleur de lisse et music67love_


	4. 5-6

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

******5.**

Bah si t'as pas besoin (envie) de parler, c'est aussi bien pour moi. Je suis nul pour écouter les gens de toute façon. Mon pote Alex est le seul qui semble me trouver d'un certain réconfort quand ça va mal. Ça me rend plutôt mal à l'aise et les autres le remarquent par mon apparente indifférence. C'est plutôt embêtant… Puis tu sais, ce n'est surement pas moi qui va venir te dire que tu dois absolument en nouer. En même temps, je ne suis pas celui qui veut à tout prix que ça se fasse. Ça se fait et c'est tout.

Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Si elle n'était pas là, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'aurait été ta façon de penser. Elle est déjà plutôt affligeante. Enfin… Je ne suis pas si différent de toi. C'est peut-être pour ça que toutes mes relations ont foiré d'ailleurs. Elles ont presque tous commencé avec un supposé coup d'un soir. Puis il y a eu une autre fois, et une autre, et encore une autre. Et PAF ! Une relation. L'amour vient avec le plaisir (Sasha m'étriperait sans doute en lisant ça… Mais passons)

Toi t'es en fait super à l'aise avec les autres, c'est ça ? Tu donnes l'impression d'une tortue qui se cache sous sa carapace. Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as trop peur de souffrir. Les relations humaines impliquent une bonne dose de souffrance. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de m'y plonger, parce que la souffrance et les déceptions font partie de la vie. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de vivre. Je me suis promis que je croquerais la vie à pleine dent, et au diable les conséquences.

Pour ma rupture… Ce n'est pas que je suis un mec fort, tu te trompes. Je suis passé de l'incompréhension à la colère et la haine. Peut-être aussi par la vague tristesse d'avoir perdu un ami (Oui, mes amis son tous des cons, mais je les adore comme ça). Quand je ressens trop de chose d'un coup, à la fin je ne ressens juste plus rien. Et j'ai appris que dans la vie, rien ne sert de se lamenter sur son sort trop longtemps. À quoi ça sert d'avancer en regardant en arrière ? Puis entre toi et moi, il a disparu, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Bon débarras.

Tu veux savoir si j'ai connu pire ? Est-ce que se serait pour te convaincre que les relations amoureuses ne servent à rien ? Pire… Je ne sais pas. Alors on va faire un récapitulatif. Je suis sorti avec un mec pour la première fois à quatorze ans. C'était le frère d'une de mes potes. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire là-dessus… Outre que je pense que c'est peut-être le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé. Autant du moins. Il était vraiment sympa. Son seul défaut, c'était qu'il avait peur de s'affirmer alors que moi, je n'en avais rien à faire des autres. Un jour j'en ai eu marre. Eh bien… Il a avoué à sa sœur qu'on sortait ensemble depuis un an. Un an dans le secret. Enragée, elle l'a dit à ses parents, ils ont déménagés et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. À bien y penser, c'est encore pire que Thomas, non ?

Mon père a toujours été plutôt sévère et froid, mais quand je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité, il m'a seulement regardé avant de retourner à son livre. Comme si je n'avais rien dit. Peut-être que d'autre l'aurait pris comme un rejet, mais je l'ai pris comme de l'acceptation. Ça s'est confirmé le jour où il m'a dit « Les peines d'amours ça ne sert à rien. T'es canon, tu me ressembles. T'en trouveras des tas d'autres ». Ce jour-là, il m'a fait passer par-dessus.

Après ça, j'ai eu plusieurs relations courtes, un mois maximum. Pour mes dix-huit ans, Alex m'a tiré dans une boite gay (alors qu'il est totalement hétéro) et je suis tombé sous le charme d'un mec super canon, Ryan. Son plus grand défaut était celui de n'avoir qu'une seule qualité : être bon au lit. Ça a tout de même duré cinq mois avant que je ne me décide à le laisser tomber. C'était vraiment un enfoiré, mais le sexe, ah si tu savais… (D'accord, je t'épargne les détails, loin de moi l'idée de te choquer. Quoi que…)

Ensuite, je suis sorti avec Chris. Son plus grand défaut ? Sa trop grande gentillesse. Si, c'est possible ! Il avait l'air d'un vrai colosse, tout le monde le craignait… Tant qu'il fermait la bouche. Je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique, lui oui. Mais j'ai tout de même un cœur, alors ça m'a pris six mois avant de réussir à le faire me quitter. Bah ouais, je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même… alors j'ai agis en vrai salaud. C'est le jour que j'ai insulté sa petite sœur qu'il m'a jeté. Oui, tu as le droit de me traiter de salaud.

Puis après ça, je n'ai eu que des mecs qui duraient en moyenne deux semaines. Jusqu'à Thomas. Et voilà pour mes palpitantes aventures amoureuses.

Oui, je me sens très privilégié, ça me touche droit au cœur. (Quoi, ça manque de sincérité ?). Et détrompe-toi…Ne m'apprécie-pas trop, je ne suis pas un type bien.

Scorpius.

* * *

**6.**

Peur de souffrir ? Oui, peut-être... Je ne sais pas me relever après une épreuve. J'essaye d'avoir l'air d'un mec froid et détaché, que rien ne touche, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance malheureuse et mes parents m'aiment. Mais je ne crois pas avoir été vraiment heureux. Je sais que Rose et mes parents s'inquiètent pour moi. Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant... Ma vie n'est pas plus affligeante que celle d'un autre. Je fais des études que j'aime, j'ai un toit au-dessus de la tête et je peux manger plus que nécessaire. De toute façon, l'absolu bonheur n'existe pas.

J'aime la façon dont ton père a accepté ton homosexualité. Comme si c'était naturel – ce que c'est d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais compris le rejet de la société à propos des homosexuels... Pourquoi leur refuser certains droits ? Au nom de quoi ? Les grecs pensaient que les hommes, pour être heureux, devaient s'aimer entre eux. Les femmes ne servaient qu'à assurer la descendance. Jésus disait « Aimez-vous les uns les autres. » Pourtant, dans ce monde bien chrétien et politiquement correct, où que je regarde, je ne vois que de la haine.

Je ne pense pas que tu sois un salaud. Auquel cas, j'en suis un aussi.

…

Attends, c'est fortement probable en fait. Je crois bien que je suis un salaud. Merde. Dois-je être déçu par cette constatation ? Je crois que je vais aller confesser tous mes péchés après. Le prêtre m'aime beaucoup depuis qu'il m'a découvert en train d'uriner devant la porte de l'église. Je crois que je l'ai un peu trempé d'ailleurs. En même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas ouvrir la porte quand j'étais en train de pisser. Pour ma défense, j'étais bourré. Et j'ai une certaine tendance à vouloir me rebeller contre les institutions aussi.

Tu n'es peut-être pas un type bien, mais tu égayes mes journées. Tu connais la métaphore du « bol d'air frais » ? Je sais, c'est ringard, mais c'est ce que tu m'apportes. Les études, même si elles me passionnent, ne me permettent pas vraiment de me distraire en cette année cruciale. C'est ma dernière année d'étude normalement et la pression est au maximum...

Ta précédente lettre était bien longue et j'aurais aimé t'écrire plus, histoire d'être à la hauteur et de ne pas te décevoir, mais je n'ai plus rien à dire. (Je sais, j'ai une vie passionnante.)

Albus

PS : Il faut plus qu'une allusion sur le sexe pour me choquer, rassure-toi. Je suis un dur à cuir, j'étais déjà sur des sites pornos une fois. (Je sais, mon sarcasme est hilarant. Non, ne me remercie pas d'avoir illuminé ta journée grâce à cette blague.)

* * *

_Et voilà, deux nouvelles lettres :) Les autres arrivent bientôt :D_

_fleur de lisse et music67love_


	5. 6-7

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

******7.**

Oh, mais que vois-je ? Serais-ce la tête de la tortue qui sort timidement de sa carapace ? Alors finalement, tu t'appelles Albus. Sympa le nom. Il y a quand même pire d'après moi (Le mien, par exemple). En fait, je l'aime bien. Il me fait penser à abus, ou bien arbuste. C'est bien, la végétation. Tien, as-tu déjà songé à te faire teindre les cheveux en vert ?

Bah rien de plus simple que se relever, demande à quelqu'un de te tendre la main. Tu es vraiment incapable de compter sur qui que ce soit ? Même ta cousine ? Je trouve ça plutôt triste. Après m'avoir fait penser à une tortue et à un arbuste, maintenant tu me fais penser à mon père. T'es polyvalent dans les ressemblances ! Mon père m'a répété toute mon enfance « Le seul sur qui tu peux compter, c'est toi-même ». Ouais, tu vois à quel point ses paroles ont eu de l'effet sur moi. Ah, l'autorité parentale n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

Le bonheur est un grand mystère pour l'humanité. Il est comme un papillon. On le voit au loin sans réussir à l'attraper. Ou bien comme le soleil. À trop vouloir s'en approcher, on s'y brûle. Tu sais que les gens du sud sont plus heureux que ceux n'importe où ailleurs ? Particulièrement ceux à la peau foncée. C'est l'art de s'approcher du soleil sans finir calciner ! (Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? Dommage.) Que fais-tu comme étude ?

Toi, je commence à bien t'aimer. Je t'aurais peut-être embrassé si tu étais à côté de moi. (Non, non, ne prend pas peur voyons…) La haine, c'est l'inverse du bonheur. On essaie de s'en éloigner, mais elle nous poursuit comme un lion avec sa proie. C'est pour ça que nous sommes obligé d'être fort dans la vie, et encore plus quand nous sommes différents. C'est la loi de la jungle. Tu bouffes les autres ou bien c'est toi qui se fais bouffer. La paix, l'acceptation, le bonheur parfait… Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie, un monde utopique et éphémère. Quand on croit enfin être arrivé au bout de quelque chose, PAF ! Tu te rends compte qu'en fait, rien n'a avancé du tout. (Regarde, la loi pour le mariage gay est passée en France, mais combien de manifestant ont montré leur fermeture d'esprit ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'évolution ?)

Ah, je sais ce que ça fait… Réaliser qu'on est un salaud. C'est un choc, hein ? Mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'en remettre. Et puis j'ai toujours dit que les portes d'églises étaient un endroit idéal pour soulager sa vessie. Non, je n'ai pas encore testé, mais ça pourrait venir. Par contre j'ai déjà pissé dans les souliers d'une tante à noël, ça compte ? (D'accord, j'avais cinq ans, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque de recommencer…) Tu as des envies de révoltes ? Je ne peux pas te blâmer, je l'avoue…

C'est terrible la pression… Ah non, attend… Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas ressentit de pression depuis un bon moment. Plus jeune, peut-être. Je pense que je me suis recouvert d'une bonne couche de je m'enfoutisme, alors… Et moi, une bouffée d'air frais ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu souvent celle-là… Que je bouffe l'air, ça par contre, ça m'est déjà plus familier !

Moi-même je me surprends… Je ne suis pas du genre à parler beaucoup d'habitude… Oh fait, pendant que j'y pense… J'ai raconté ma vie amoureuse. Tu as bien dû en avoir une aussi, non ?

Scorpius

PS : Oh le dévergondé ! (Ce n'est pas mon genre de remercier les autres, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça)

* * *

**8.**

Me teindre les cheveux en vert ? Mais ça va pas ? Je suis très content de la couleur actuelle de mes cheveux et il est hors de question que je les teigne juste parce que mon nom te fait penser à un arbuste. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû te dire comment je m'appelle...

Ton père doit être quelqu'un de bien. Et non, je ne dis pas seulement ça parce qu'il pense comme moi qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. (Ou peut-être que si, à bien y réfléchir). Et Rose... Si, bien sûr, je pourrai compter sur elle mais... Je refuse de demander de l'aide. Pas seulement parce que j'ai un ego surdimensionné, mais parce que je ne veux pas l'attrister et lui causer des problèmes, tu comprends ?

Ta blague sur les gens du Sud est vraiment à chier. Et je te dis ça sans animosité aucune, vraiment. Bon, j'avoue, tu as réussi à me faire sourire. Mais c'était quand même nul.

Mes études ? Rien de passionnant. J'étudie l'histoire de l'art. Je suis passionné par les tableaux, l'architecture, enfin ce genre de choses quoi. J'essaye d'en faire mon futur métier, mais les places sont chères dans le monde si fermé de l'art.

M'embrasser ? Sérieusement ? Dois-je m'en sentir honoré ? Et pour ce qui est d'avoir peur... Tout dépend de ton physique. Et tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Mais je n'irai pas non plus jusqu'à te donner raison, faut pas exagérer hein. Et non, rien n'avance... L'évolution reste une illusion. Il y a toujours des gens pour freiner le progrès et empêcher que le monde n'avance... Enfin bon, c'est ainsi. Et je ne pense pas qu'on sera encore vivants quand le monde changera enfin de face.

Haha, pas mal le coup d'aller pisser dans les souliers de ta tante. Mais tu es un petit joueur... Moi je me suis mis Dieu à dos. Je crois que tu ne me battras jamais. Des envies de révolte ? Je ne sais pas... Plutôt une envie d'anticonformiste.

Okay, le coup du « bouffe l'air » m'a bien fait rire, je l'avoue. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me dérider souvent. Rose dit souvent que j'ai un « balai dans le cul » (charmante expression, n'est-il pas ? Très agréable à s'imaginer surtout).

Tu n'es pas du genre à beaucoup parler ? Sérieusement ? Pourtant je t'imaginais très exubérant, en train de parler de tout et n'importe quoi à chaque personne qui passe. Me serais-je donc trompé ?

Ma vie amoureuse ? Elle n'a rien de palpitant. Comme je t'ai dit, j'essaye d'éviter ce genre de choses, qui me pénalisent plutôt qu'elles m'apportent quelque chose. J'ai des ambitions et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit me freine. Je ne crois plus en l'amour... La seule personne que j'ai aimée m'a piétiné le cœur à gros coups de sabots.

Albus

PS : Dévergondé ? Moi ? Hum, d'accord, peut-être un peu.

* * *

_Et voilà, deux nouvelles lettres ! Les suivantes arriveront dans pas trop longtemps ;)_

_fleur de lisse et music67love_


	6. 8-9-10-11

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

**8.**

Me teindre les cheveux en vert ? Mais ça va pas ? Je suis très content de la couleur actuelle de mes cheveux et il est hors de question que je les teigne juste parce que mon nom te fait penser à un arbuste. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû te dire comment je m'appelle...

Ton père doit être quelqu'un de bien. Et non, je ne dis pas seulement ça parce qu'il pense comme moi qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. (Ou peut-être que si, à bien y réfléchir). Et Rose... Si, bien sûr, je pourrai compter sur elle mais... Je refuse de demander de l'aide. Pas seulement parce que j'ai un ego surdimensionné, mais parce que je ne veux pas l'attrister et lui causer des problèmes, tu comprends ?

Ta blague sur les gens du Sud est vraiment à chier. Et je te dis ça sans animosité aucune, vraiment. Bon, j'avoue, tu as réussi à me faire sourire. Mais c'était quand même nul.

Mes études ? Rien de passionnant. J'étudie l'histoire de l'art. Je suis passionné par les tableaux, l'architecture, enfin ce genre de choses quoi. J'essaye d'en faire mon futur métier, mais les places sont chères dans le monde si fermé de l'art.

M'embrasser ? Sérieusement ? Dois-je m'en sentir honoré ? Et pour ce qui est d'avoir peur... Tout dépend de ton physique. Et tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Mais je n'irai pas non plus jusqu'à te donner raison, faut pas exagérer hein. Et non, rien n'avance... L'évolution reste une illusion. Il y a toujours des gens pour freiner le progrès et empêcher que le monde n'avance... Enfin bon, c'est ainsi. Et je ne pense pas qu'on sera encore vivants quand le monde changera enfin de face.

Haha, pas mal le coup d'aller pisser dans les souliers de ta tante. Mais tu es un petit joueur... Moi je me suis mis Dieu à dos. Je crois que tu ne me battras jamais. Des envies de révolte ? Je ne sais pas... Plutôt une envie d'anticonformiste.

Okay, le coup du « bouffe l'air » m'a bien fait rire, je l'avoue. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me dérider souvent. Rose dit souvent que j'ai un « balai dans le cul » (charmante expression, n'est-il pas ? Très agréable à s'imaginer surtout).

Tu n'es pas du genre à beaucoup parler ? Sérieusement ? Pourtant je t'imaginais très exubérant, en train de parler de tout et n'importe quoi à chaque personne qui passe. Me serais-je donc trompé ?

Ma vie amoureuse ? Elle n'a rien de palpitant. Comme je t'ai dit, j'essaye d'éviter ce genre de choses, qui me pénalisent plutôt qu'elles m'apportent quelque chose. J'ai des ambitions et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit me freine. Je ne crois plus en l'amour... La seule personne que j'ai aimée m'a piétiné le cœur à gros coups de sabots.

Albus

PS : Dévergondé ? Moi ? Hum, d'accord, peut-être un peu.

* * *

**9.**

Écoute, tu te serais appelé Harry que je t'aurais demandé si tu voudrais tes cheveux en vert. Étrangement, toutes les personnes à qui je demande refuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… (Et non, je n'ai pas les cheveux de cette couleur… Ça ne m'irait pas au teint. Dommage.) C'est si beau le vert, les gens sous-estiment cette couleur !

Quelqu'un de bien ? J'imagine. Enfin, moi je le pense. Peu de personnes sont de mon avis. Il est particulier disons. Et maintenant… Attention, je ne dirais pas ce genre de trucs souvent, mais… As-tu pensé à ses sentiments ? Je pense que tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est que tu lui fasses confiance et que tu t'ouvres à elle. Elle doit se sentir désemparer à te voir si proche, mais pourtant si éloigné. Les amis ne sont pas là pour cacher se qui ne va pas mais pour le dire, justement. Voilà, c'est tout pour mon rare moment de « Conseil de bons amis ».

Ouais je sais, c'était nul, mais on s'en fou si ça t'a fait sourire. Ça semble t'arriver trop peu souvent, je me trompe ?

Oh, je vois… Je déteste ce milieu, personnellement. C'est un avis personnel. Ma mère était une artiste. Ça a suffit à me dégouter à vie de l'art. (Non, je ne peins jamais en cachette dans l'ancien atelier de ma mère dans mes moments de faiblesses, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça…). Ta passion pour l'art a commencé quand ?

Honoré ? Si ça te plais de l'être, ce n'est pas moi qui va t'en empêcher. Et côte physique, je suis une horreur, alors tu peux t'enfuir en courant, je ne te blâmerais pas. Et pour le reste, je pense que même s'il on attend encore mille ans, les changements ne seront pas comme on l'aurait désiré.

Je pense qu'en effet, il n'y a rien de pire que se mettre dieu à dos. Enfin, si dieu il y a. (Moi ? Un grand croyant ? Pas du tout.) Je te comprends.

Rire, c'est bien. Ça forme des rides, mais ça embelli le cœur. Euh… Non, en fait, retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu vas penser que je suis un gentil niais et naïf qui rêve de paix et de bisounours… J'ai du mal à retenir mon frisson d'horreur, du coup…

Et bien non, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais vers personne, ce sont les autres qui viennent à moi. Les seuls moments où je parle beaucoup, c'est soit quand je suis bourré, ou quand je fais un concours de « Qui dit le plus de connerie en dix minutes » avec Alex, donc… Ce n'est pas que je ne parle presque pas, mais disons que je ne suis pas un moulin à parole. Enfin… Je crois ? (Oui, je suis en train de douter du coup…)

Se fermer le cœur à la première blessure… que c'est triste. En fait… Je pense que je vais cesser de t'écrire, ou tu vas finir par penser que je suis fleur bleu. Je ne sais pas d'où ça me sort, toutes ses phrases débiles… Oublie, c'est mieux pour ta santé mentale.

Scorpius

PS : Ah je le savais ! C'est bien être dévergondé.

* * *

**10.**

Harry ? Si je n'étais pas sur que tu ne me connais pas, j'aurai pu penser que tu as choisi ce nom à dessein. C'est le nom de mon père. Quant au refus systématique, je pense que c'est la peur qu'un oiseau prenne leur tête pour un possible endroit où faire leur nid – ou alors c'est la peur du ridicule.

Penser à ses sentiments, j'avoue que je ne le fais pas souvent. Ou si. Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. J'essaye de prendre soin d'elle, mais j'ai l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers. Je ne sais pas prendre soin des autres, c'est pas mon truc – même si Rose est la seule personne pour qui j'ai envie de faire des efforts. Et promis, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et on n'a pas une relation que tu pourrais juger incestueuse. Rose est comme ma sœur. Enfin à vrai dire, je suis plus proche d'elle que de ma sœur.

Hum... Disons que tu ne te trompes qu'à moitié.

Des problèmes relationnels avec ta mère ? Et... Tu es une sorte d'artiste malgré toi alors ? Je crois que je trouve ça touchant. J'aimerais voir tes peintures un jour... Promis, je ne suis pas un critique trop incisif – ou presque pas. Je ne pourrai pas te dire quand ma passion pour l'art à commencée... Peut-être grâce à ma mère qui aimait me traîner dans toutes sortes de musées. J'adore ça. Parfois, quand je vais bien, je vais dans un musée et je m'assieds devant un tableau, que j'observe pendant des heures. J'essaye de comprendre le message caché de l'artiste, son coup de pinceau, d'où vient son inspiration...

Décris-moi ton physique.

Ah l'éternelle question de l'existence de Dieu ou non. J'avoue que je n'ai toujours pas réglé cette question... Je crois qu'il y a existe quelque chose en-dehors de nous mais je ne crois pas aux serments de l'Église.

Oh, je suis désolé, mais ton image de gros dur vient d'être mise à mal. Maintenant je t'imagine en train de souffler des cœurs et de courir nu dans une prairie. (Je sens que tu vas me haïr.)

Vraiment ? Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, j'avoue... Mais il faut dire que je ne te connais qu'à travers les lettres, c'est bien peu. Te voir bourré risque d'être marrant tout de même.

Cesser de m'écrire pour ça ? Promis, je ne penserai jamais ça de toi. Ou presque pas.

Albus

PS : Désolé pour cette lettre assez courte mais ça va pas des masses en ce moment.

* * *

**11.**

J'ai un don de voyance, je sais tout sur toi. Ta mère s'appelle Maria et ta sœur Cécile. Tu as un chien que tu appelles affectueusement Chirou et une perruche du doux nom de Crisa. Bon d'accord pour ressembler à un arbre… Alors des mèches vertes comme Avril Lavigne ? (Sasha est une grande fan, elle avait des tas de poster d'elle dans sa chambre pendant un temps… Ne t'imagine pas que c'est mon genre de musique, s'il te plaît)

Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à de l'inceste. S'entendre avec quelqu'un n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. Et les relations humaines sont tellement compliqué, je ne peux pas te blâmer. Je suis là avec mes grands airs, mais je ne suis pas bien mieux que toi de ce côté-là. (Faite ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais)

Qu'à moitié hein ? Bah j'ai à moitié raison alors. (Oui, dis comme ça c'est plus valorisant)

Tu crois ? (Non, aucun sarcasme dans ces mots…) Ma mère n'en avait que pour son art. Son père détient un musée d'art, donc elle a été plongée dans ce milieu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle ne daignait me regarder que quand je me mettais à peindre. Enfant, je le faisais pour qu'elle me regarde. Avec le temps, je me suis révolté. Tout ce qu'elle savait dire, c'était demain. Demain, on mangera tous ensemble. Demain, on ira au cinéma. Demain, on ira faire un pique-nique. Demain, on ira au parc d'attraction. Demain, je me réconcilierai avec ton père. Demain, demain, demain. Seulement, demain c'était hier. Demain est déjà passé. Tu te doutes que mes parents sont divorcés.

Touchant ? Sil te plait, ne me vexe pas, ça n'a rien de touchant. Pour ce qui est de te montrer mes peintures, tu peux toujours rêver. J'ai horreur de ce que je fais. J'ai horreur de peindre, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je vais voir mon père et que je passe devant l'atelier de peinture, je ne peux résister. Et j'aime bien ce que tu dis… L'art, c'est tellement profond (Oui, je me déteste d'aimer l'art, je plaide coupable)

Je ne suis pas très bon en description, donc ce sera minime. Cheveux mi-longs blonds avec des mèches bleues (No comment), yeux gris, 1 :80. À ton tour maintenant.

Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas me casser la tête avec ce genre de chose à vrai dire.

… D'accord, je viens de t'inscrire tout en haut de ma liste noir, bien visible avec des lettres majuscule et en gras. Si je rêve que je suis nu dans une prairie, je vais te faire la peau. (Ça y est, tu viens de me traumatiser…)

Me voir bourré, c'est un bon truc pour se foutre de ma gueule pendant dix ans. Avec le coup des cœurs qui sont soufflé, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus.

Retire le presque pas et tout va bien aller.

Scorpius

PS : Et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas dire pourquoi ?

* * *

_Et voilà, quatre lettres de plus ! Comme il en reste quand même pas mal, le rythme changera : au lieu de 2, il y en aura 4 à chaque fois (oui, on sait, on vous gâte, petits chanceux !_

_fleur de lisse et music67love_


	7. 12-13-14-15

**Correspondance manquée**

_Genre:_ Slash

_Paraing: _ASP / SM_  
_

_Rating: _T_  
_

_Disclaming: _Rose, Albus et Scorpius sont à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Les autres sortent de notre imagination :D_  
_

_Avertissements: _Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin_  
_

_Résumé : _Scorpius se fait plaquer, envoie une lettre à son ex et... "J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te répondre. Quand j'ai vu la lettre, avec un nom qui m'était totalement inconnu, je l'ai laissée de côté pendant une semaine."

* * *

******12.**

Mec, je ne voudrai pas te vexer ni casser un possible rêve de futur métier dans la voyance mais... Tu n'y es pas du tout. Du tout. Franchement, tu me vois avec une perruche ? Une perruche ? Je suis offusqué, vraiment. Heu... Tu sais, j'aime bien passer inaperçu. Alors les mèches vertes, ça ne le fait pas trop niveau discrétion. Et... Qui est Sasha ?

Bon, ça me rassure. Je n'avais pas envie que tu penses que je suis un dégénéré ou un truc du genre. (Quoique... Tu dois déjà le penser en fait, après réflexion. Flûte.) Oh, ce fameux proverbe est devenu ma marque de fabrique. Je devrai te faire payer pour l'avoir utilisé à ma place.

C'est bien de voir la vie du bon côté. Je suis presque touché par tant d'optimisme. Presque.

Oh je vois... Demain est un mot magique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui parles encore ou est-ce que tu as coupé tous les ponts avec elle ? C'est juste dommage qu'elle t'ai fait détester l'art. Et si ça se trouve, je la connais... De nom je veux dire.

Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne te forcerai pas à me montrer tes peintures. Pas tout de suite du moins. Mais dès que je trouve un moyen de pression suffisant et que je peux te faire chanter, je n'hésiterai pas. Méfie-toi. (D'ailleurs, en parlant d'être dévergondé, essaye d'oublier le mot « profond », tu seras gentil.)

Mèches bleues ? … Mèches bleues ? T'es sérieux ? C'est ton envie de révolte qui t'a poussé à teindre des cheveux blonds (blonds, merde ! Tu sais combien de blonds naturels existent encore ? Sacrilège) avec du bleu ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Bon, à moi alors... Ce sera court aussi, j'aime pas l'idée de me valoriser en utilisant trop de qualificatifs. Alors... Cheveux noirs incoiffables et donc constamment en batailles, yeux verts, 1m70 (je sais, je suis petit pour un mec). Look « skateur ». Je fais du skate à vrai dire... C'est un monde qui m'a toujours passionné, du fait autant des figures artistiques qu'ils font et des graffitis.

Alors pour quelle cause aimes-tu te casser la tête ?

Rah, je savais que ça finirai comme ça. Tu ne me connais même pas et déjà tu me détestes. La vie est triste. J'espère que tu rêveras de toi dans une prairie. Et si c'est le cas, raconte-moi ton rêve que je rigole.

Fais un effort, c'est pas tous les jours que je peux me foutre de la gueule des gens.

…

Attends, si en fait, tous les jours. Mais c'est moins marrant avec les autres, je suis sûr. Tu dois être un cas assez exceptionnel quand tu es bourré.

Et si j'ai pas envie de le retirer ? Me pisteras-tu jusque chez moi pour me faire la peau ? Après tout, tu sais où j'habite...

Albus.

PS : Bah... Il n'y a rien à raconter, je t'assure.

* * *

**13.**

Je n'étais pas proche ? Zut, je suis vraiment déçu, moi qui croyais que je pouvais devenir riche avec ça. Pourquoi, c'est chouette les perruches. Puis ça aurait été une bonne raison pour te teindre les cheveux en vert, tu n'aurais pas eu de mal à ce qu'elle s'approche de toi. Tu aurais été son maitre préféré, peut-être même qu'elle aurait pris ta tête comme perchoir. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Passer inaperçu hein… C'est triste passer inaperçu. Il faut prendre sa place et montrer qu'on existe ! … Ou pas.

Sasha, c'est ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai rencontré dans une des soirées où Alex m'avait tiré quand j'avais quinze ans. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs essayé de la draguer, avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour embrasser la fille à côté d'elle. Je l'ai tout de suite aimée. (Et voir la tête de Alex à ce moment-là valait de l'or, je l'avoue)

En effet, je le pense déjà. Par contre, réjouis-toi, je n'apprécie que les dégénérés. Tu veux faire payer celui qui arrive à te faire sourire ? Tu devrais avoir honte de profiter ainsi de ceux qui t'apporte du bonheur !

Il faut voir la vie du bon côté, où tout est rose avec des oiseaux qui chantent et des arc-en-ciel (Je me suis dit que de toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas avoir pire opinion de moi maintenant, alors autant mettre le paquet)

Je la vois à noël, lors des fêtes de famille obligatoires. Parfois, elle daigne venir me voir pour mon anniversaire. Honnêtement, elle pourrait s'en passer. Je ne la considère pas comme ma mère, mais comme une simple inconnue. Sinon, elle s'appelle Astoria Greengrass (Elle a gardé son nom je jeune fille)

Non seulement tu veux me faire payer, mais tu veux me faire chanter. Je chante très mal tu sauras, et ça fait mal à la gorge. (… Pervers)

Qui a dit que c'était ma couleur naturel ? Je suis née avec les cheveux mauves, mais à force de faire rire de moi, j'ai décidé que le blond serait plus convenable. Pourtant, voir un peu de couleur dans mes cheveux me manquait, alors j'ai décidé d'y mettre du bleu. Sérieusement, c'était un délire avec mes potes. Alex a des mèches rouges, et Sasha des mauves (Oui, elle m'a piqué ma couleur naturelle, la vache) Petit, skateur, chevelure incoiffable… Le style qui tue, quoi. J'avoue que je ne t'imagine pas faire du skate… Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu.

Bonne question… Avec quoi j'aime me casser la tête… Choisir mes vêtements j'imagine. C'est chiant, mais en fait c'est chouette.

Tu me compares à une sorte de cupidon, tu veux me faire payer, tu veux me faire chanter… Et je devrais t'aimer ? … Bah ouais en fait je t'adore, c'est mon genre les connards qui se foutent de ma gueule. (Je l'ai dit que je ne savais pas choisir mes mecs potentiels) Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te raconte ce genre de trucs, plutôt mourir.

… Tu es un sadique en fait, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que dans ta chambre, tu as le kit de cuir avec les menottes et le fouet.

J'ai de très bonnes sources. Il y a sans doute deux ou trois tueurs à gage qui voudraient bien travailler pour moi. (Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on ne trouve plus aucune trace de Thomas hein ?)

Scorpius

PS : Bien sûr

* * *

**14.**

Okay, t'es complètement fou. Je sais même pas ce que je pourrai répondre à ça. Rien probablement – du moins rien de sensé. Bon, je vais me contenter de te dire qu'il est hors de question que je me teigne les cheveux en quelque couleur que ce soit et encore moins en vert. Puis pour les perruches... Je refuse de répondre. De toute façon, le seul animal de compagnie qui soit digne de moi serait un lion. (Non je ne suis pas prétentieux.) Et je préfère passer inaperçu, ça pose beaucoup moins de problèmes. Puis je n'aime pas les gens donc c'est mieux comme ça.

Ca a dû être fun, je confirme ! Le pauvre quand même (c'est une locution purement polie, je ne le pense pas un instant. Je suis plus du genre à me foutre de la gueule des gens qu'à compatir à leur détresse.) L'attitude de ta pote, c'est le genre d'attitude que j'aime. Légèrement dans la provoc' et sans compassion. Tout à fait mon genre.

Je n'ai jamais honte de rien. Enfin si, mais faire payer les gens ne sera jamais une honte pour moi. Business is business.

Ah, je la connais de nom. Je ne suis pas fan de son genre de peinture, bien que son trait reste intéressant. Mais je pense que tu lui manques... Du moins, si j'en crois ses peintures.

Mais quel jeu de mot, j'en suis abasourdi ! Mon Dieu, que répondre à ça ? Tu es tellement drôle ! (Mais non je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi, quelle question...). Rassure-moi, tu étais bourré quand tu as écrit ça ? (Peut-être. Mais si j'étais vraiment pervers, j'aurai compris ton allusion au mal de gorge de travers. Oh attends, c'est le cas.)

Des cheveux mauves ? Effectivement, c'est quelque peu voyant. As-tu pensé à consulter un spécialiste ? Tu as peut-être hérité d'une maladie super rare qui expliquerait, en plus, ton humour à chier. Je vois, c'est le genre de paris que j'évite, je tiens trop à mes cheveux. Et oui, j'avoue, mais... Je passe inaperçu d'une certaine manière quand je suis avec les autres. Et ils m'acceptent, eux.

Je vois, tu es le stéréotype même du gay alors ?

Bah oui tu devrais m'aimer ! Je te révèle enfin qui tu es vraiment. Et tu vois, on ne peut que m'adorer. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'aime (oh, attends, peut-être parce que j'ai tendance à être trop sarcastique avec eux?). Mais, mon chou, je t'assure que je ne suis pas intéressé. Et si tu évitais de choisir le genre de mecs qui me ressemblent, tu aurais peut-être une vie amoureuse stable. Enfin, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle... M'enlever un moment de franche rigolade par pur égoïsme. Je suis vexé.

Flûte, tu m'as démasqué. Il va falloir que je déplace mon kit alors, on sait jamais. Tu serais capable de me le subtiliser juste pour me faire chanter.

Haha ! Je me disais bien que tu lui avais fait quelque chose à ce pauvre Thomas ! Enfin pauvre... Il l'a mérité.

Albus.

PS : Un simple problème avec les cours. Rien à dire, vraiment.

PPS : Je viens de relire ta précédente lettre. Tu as des yeux gris ? C'est étonnant !

* * *

**15.**

Dommage… Un lion, rien que ça ? C'est parce qu'il aurait la même coiffure que la tienne ?

Elle est géniale cette meuf. Elle n'a pas eu ma chance, et elle s'est faite mettre dehors de chez elle quand ses parents ont appris pour son homosexualité. Ce sont de vrais cons. Ce qu'elle aimait chez Alex et moi, c'était surtout ça. Notre acceptation et notre envie de défendre nos différences. (Si tu avais vu notre période rebelle… Hum…)

Profiteur.

Par pitié, évite-moi ce genre de remarque. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais sa présence. Si je lui manquais, elle n'aurait qu'à venir me voir. Ou non, juste à m'appeler sur mon portable. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a fait, c'est pour dire qu'elle allait être exposée dans un musée. C'est toujours pour ça. Je lui manque ? Foutaises.

Je sais, je suis hilarant. Et complètement sobre, ne me vexe pas, s'il te plaît. (D'accord, tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. Je te rassure, ma gorge va très bien, malgré ses prouesses d'hier soir. Elle te remercie de tes inquiétudes vraiment touchantes)

Je n'ai pas un humour à chier. C'est vraiment très méchant, je suis blessé au plus profond de mon être, là. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'en remettre. Tu viens de tuer ce qu'il me restait de confiance en moi. Meurtrier. Ce n'était pas un pari mais un délire, nuance. Quand j'en voudrais plus, je vais raser tout, aussi simple que ça. Oh ? Tu te sens bien, mais pas assez pour t'en faire de vrais amis.

Hey, je ne te permets pas ! Les vêtements, c'est important. Pour les gays, les lesbiennes, les hétéros, les transgenres. Pour tout le monde ! C'est légitime ! Surtout quand tu sors draguer, tu ne peux pas t'habiller n'importe comment. Encore moins quand tu sais que tu seras pris en photo. Je te merde, je ne suis pas du tout stéréotypé !

Je pense que c'est en effet une option plausible. Et je suis vraiment déçu, moi qui rêvais de t'avoir dans mon lit. Quoi que… Trop petit pour être au dessus. Je pense que j'aurais pu me sacrifier pour être le dominant avec toi, par pure bonté d'âme.

Et je tiens à dire que je te déteste. J'ai rêvé que j'avais un stand d'amour, et que je couchais avec plein de femmes pour leur apporter le bonheur. Je suis certain que c'est de ta faute.

Bah en fait ça me disait bien de l'utiliser. Je pourrais toujours utiliser celui d'Alex, mais je suis sûr que le tien est encore mieux.

Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur. Le cœur de pierre qui compatit pour ce con… Tu me rassures.

Scorpius.

PS : Ce n'est pas comme si je te mettais un couteau sous la gorge pour que tu m'en parles. J'ai l'air d'un psy ? Enfin… Avec le couteau, ça ne fait sans doute pas l'image du psy parfait… Moi je dis qu'il faut innover dans la vie.

PPS : Tu as été trop traumatisé par mes mèches bleues pour remarquer hein ? Et ouais, j'adore mes yeux. Merci papa.

* * *

_Et voilà, quatre lettres de plus :D En espérant que notre petite correspondance vous plaise toujours :D_

_fleur de lisse et music67love_


End file.
